Teeny TBone
by Quick Shot
Summary: TBone gets shrunken, to a size where he fits into his partners paw. By a new villain in the city. chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR: Quick Shot. (Weedy)

SUMMARY: T-Bone gets shrunken, to a size where he fits into his partners paw. By a new villain in the city, calling herself, Teeny-Bopa. And the shrinking affect, if not reversed in a week, it's permanent! Will Razor find away to get his friend back to his normal size before it's too late? And also if T-Bone isn't changed back within the week, two weeks after he is changed he will lose all his strength and eventually die.

TITLE: Teeny T-Bone  
CHAPTER 1

In the middle of a sunny day the SWAT Kats are just heading out to stop yet another crises from happing.

As the TurboKat exits the hanger T-Bone starts a conisation.

"So Razor witch creep did Feral lose this time?"

"None, according to Callie She's never seen this guy before." Razor replied as he went over his weapon system to make sure every thing is in order.

"A new guy huh? I just can't wait to see what this guy wants with the city." T-Bone said as he rolled his eyes.

"So are you goin' to tell me where this guy is? Or, do we just fly around all day, and use all our fuel, doin' so." T-Bone asked as they entered the city limits.

"Megakat museum of history, T-Bone." Razor replied.

"Roger that."

In the museum, a she-kat with pink hair wearing pink sunglasses and dressed in all pink with a pink band around her head, searches for something.

"Wear would the bracelet be?" She asked her self, as she walked into the dinosaur exhibit. She looked around. "It would not be at this location that is most obvious."

Then she stoped in her tracks, looking down in a corridor, at a glass cabinet. In the cabinet she saw a pink bracelet with some waves engraved on it.

"Yes, I have found what I am searching for, now to see how small I can make…" She stoped in mid sentence when she heard the sound of the Turbo Kats engines. A grin showing on her face as she said. "T-Bone, that tom is much too tall, for his own good."

She slipped the bracelet on, seconds after, the bracelet and the band around he head started to glow, a yellow colour, for a few minuets, then the yellow glow dulled and the band and bracelet regained there pink colour.

"Now I have the power!" She said as she shrunk the cabinet that the bracelet was in down to a size where you can't see it. "Yes, dear T-Bone will be much better this size, now I must locate him." She said as she stood up from kneeling down looking at the now shrunken cabinet.

"Ok, let's go get this guy." T-Bone said as he slipped his Glovatrix on.

"I wonder where the Enforcers are.." Just as Razor said that, they heard two Enforcer choppers coming.

"That would answer your question." T-Bone said as Razor jumped down from the thingypit.

"Guess so." Was all Razor said.

"Let's go before Feral lands, and starts, I'm really getting sick of hearing him say." T-Bone says in a mocking voice. "The Enforcers can handle this."

Razor laughed a bit. "Roger that pal."

"Ok, the museum is big so let's split up." T-bone whispered as they climbed though the ventilator shaft.

"Roger." Razor whispered back.

When they were out, Razor took the left and T-Bone went strait ahead.

"Razor, you see any one yet?" T-Bone asked his partner over the radio.

Razor looked around before he answered. "Negative T-Bone."

"What the?"

T-Bone was going around a corner when he suddenly got struck by a pink beam, that covered his whole body, the beam didn't hurt him, just made him the size of a pen.  
After the beam was gone T-Bone had trouble seeing what was in front of him, his vision was a blur, when he could see again, what he saw made him tuck and roll to the left, to avoid being squished by a foot.

"Holy Kats! What happened to me?" As soon as T-Bone spoke he could hear laughter, and he noticed his voice sounded somewhat different.

"Dear T-Bone you have been turned small, I must say, this is a very laughable sight, well I must go, I think your partner is coming this way, oh and if you would like to know, my names Teeny-Bopa, bye, bye." After her little talk with T-Bone the she-kat known as Teeny-Bopa ran off.

T-Bone was too shocked to move, he was stearin into space, until Razor radioed him.

"T-Bone do you copy?"

T-Bone shook his head and blinked several times to get rid of the feeling of shock.

"Yeah I copy buddy, what is it?"

"You ok T-Bone you sound… different somehow?" Razor asked as he walked around a corner.

"No I'm not, I have been turned small, by the kat that's in here."

"What! Turned small?" What T-Bone just said made Razor stop in his tracks.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Well, wear are you bud?" Razor asked as he started walking again.

"I will be under your foot if you take another step." T-Bone said as he saw Razor coming strait towards him.

Razor stoped and looked down, when he saw T-Bone his eyes widened under his musk.

"Kats alive! You weren't joking, your as small as the TurboKat's wheel, where's the guy that did this?" Razor asked kneeling down to see T-Bone better.

"The girl that did this to me ran."

"Did you recognize her?"

"Well, she wasn't Turmoil that's for sure, or anyone else I know."  
"Come on, we better go, Feral will be here any minute."

Razor carried T-Bone to the roof and put him in the gunners seat and got in the pilot seat, just as he was about to close the canopy, Feral with his mega phone just had to say something.

"Hold it right there SWAT Kat! You're under arrest for what ever you stole from the museum."

"Yeah right Feral!" T-Bone yelled, but his voice was not loud enough for Feral to hear.

"Bud, he can't hear you, with you that size, your voice you could say is too." Razor said as the canopy closed.

"Ur crud, with any luck this shrinking is only temporary, with you piloting."

Razor was about to say something back to T-Bone when Feral with his mega phone yelled.

"Enforcers move in!" After Feral gave his command, three Enforcer choppers surrounded the TurboKat.

"Think you can handle them Razor?"

Razor didn't answer just engaged the VTOL engine's, then when he was out of the middle of the Enforcer choppers he took off.

"Feral can be so blind sometimes, he should have had a chopper above us, he knows we use our VTOL engine's when we take off." Razor said shaking his head at Feral's stupidity.

"Feral's not blind, just dumb." T-Bone mumbled as Razor piloted them home.

Once the two were in the hanger Razor changed into a pair of jeans and a black top, but T-Bone had to stay in his SWAT Kat uniform, because there is nothing else that will fit him, being the size he is.

Before Razor changed he sat T-Bone on a bench.

"OK, buddy tell me you know how to revers this, or have a way to."

"Well, Chance to tell you the truth I really have no idea, but perhaps Dr. Sinian can help, she might know a way to get you back to your normal size."

"Then lets rock and roll!"

After Chance said those words the bell up in the garage went off.

"That's ganna have to wait, I'll be right back." Jake said as he ran to the ladder.

Up in the garage a black and white male dressed in an all grey track suit was waiting.

"Dude, like it's about time ya came." The strange kat said.

"Sorry I only just heard the bell, how can I help you?" Jake said as he looked at the stranger.

"Well dude, my car broke down just down da road, need I say more?"

"Hay, no problem I can tow your car here and see what the problem is."

"Yo, dude like isn't that ya job? Oh yeah ya can take me home after ya have like towed my car here."

Meanwhile in the hanger Chance was trying to get off the bench, he slid down the leg and looked up at every thing in the hanger looked like stuff the right size for a giant to use.

'Ok Chance why did you get down?' He thought as he looked back at the table and sighed.

He walked over to the TurboKat and sat on the front wheel crossed his arms and looked around the hanger again.

'Who was that crazy she-kat? And what did she take from the museum? Wait she said her name was Teeny-Bopa.' Chance thought as he sat on the wheel.

He looked up at the jet. "Never thought I would ever look at the TurboKat from down here."

**CHAPTER 2: Chance (T-Bone) in a…. Jar**

Five hours later Jake returned from towing the car and taking the tom home.

"I'm back, Chance." Jake said as he climbed down the ladder leading down into the hanger.

"Bout time Jake, what took you?" Chance said still on the wheel of the TurboKat.

Jake looked at the bench and seen Chance wasn't there and started looking around to try and find where he was.

"Down here, on the TurboKat's wheel." Chance said.

"What are you doing there bud?" Jake asked as he walked over to Chance and knelt down.

"I… You didn't answer my question."

"Well I had to tow a guy's car here then take him home."

Just as Jake finished his sentence to alarm went off.

"What can we do for you Miss. Briggs?" Jake answer.

"Razor, T-Bone Dr. Viper has just stolen Katalyst X257. He was last spotted heading for the sewers. " Callie announced.

"Roger that Miss. Briggs we're on it." Jake said ending the transmission.

"Well looks like I'm doing this mission solo." Jake said as he walked over to his locker.

"Hay wait a minute! I don't think so Sureshot; I'm not missing out on any action." T-Bone said as he stood up on the wheel.

"Umm Chance look at you, Viper would squash you with his tale, or just accidentally tret on you or I might." Jake said now in his flight suite.

Chance sat back down and grumbled something as he crossed his arms.

"Vipers heading for the sewers so I'll take the Cyclatron."

"That's good news for the TurboKat." Chance said as he watched Razor walk over to the one Kat Cyclatron.

Razor didn't hear what Chance just said due to his size.

"Try not to get your self squashed wile I'm gone hotshot." Razor said before he left up the tunnel.

"Ha, ha!" Chance yelled as the Cyclatron raced up the tunnel.

"Crud, he got away!" Razor said as he looked down a sewer tunnel.

"I'll never hear the end of this from T-Bone, he'll say something like if I was there we would have had him, no if you where there T-Bone you would have been squashed." Razor said as he argued with himself.

"Hmm wile I'm out here I mise well go see Dr. Sinian, and see if she knows how to get him back to his normal size, wait the museums closed for today, well I have to see her tomorrow."

Razor got on the Cyclatron and made his way back to the hanger.

At the hanger Chance had got off the wheel of the TurboKat and was now walking around the hanger.

"I bet Jakes is having a good laugh about this." Chance said looking down at him self.

Then he heard the sound of the Cyclatron coming down the tunnel and then noticed he was standing right where the Cyclatron is parked.

Chance quickly moved out of the way, with him being that size Razor wouldn't see him at all, he ran under the work bench so when Razor got off the bike he wouldn't tret on him.

"Chance?" Razor called as he took off his helmet.

"Down here Jake!" Chance yelled as he leaned on one of the benches legs.

"Huh, I knew you would be down some where lil buddy." Jake smiled as he walked over to Chance.

"Ha, ha why are you smiling about? Viper got away." Chance said crossing his arms.

"Just seeing you this way, that's what I'm smiling about, for once you look up to me instead of me looking up to you." Jake said as he knelt down to Chance.

"Yeah well kiddo don't get use to looking down at me, and have you ever heard of a breath mint, your breath smells like rotten tuna." Chance said as he covered his nose

Jake stood up and looked around for a minute then walked over to the bench next to the wall with the stamps on it and grabbed a jar sitting on the bench he took the lid off it then walked back over to Chance put the jar on the bench that Chance was standing under then knelt back down to Chance.

"Hay Chance." He said before grabbing Chance with one swift motion of his paw.

"Hay put me down Jake! What are you doing?" Chance said as he tried to get out of Jakes paw.

Jake stood back up, Chance looked behind him and saw the jar.

"Jake don't you dear!" Chance yelled as he tried to get free again, realising what Jake was going to do.

"What?" Jake said innocently, before putting Chance in the jar.

"Perfect fit." Jake laughed as Chance panged on the jar with his fists.

"Get me out of this right now!" Chance yelled.

But Jake didn't listen he walked back over to the bench he got the jar from and got the lid, using his index claw he punched holes in the lid then walked back over to Chance and put the lid on the jar.

"Chance in a jar, never thought I'd see this." Jake said as he picked up the jar.

Chance was yelling something but Jake couldn't hear him.

Jake put the jar back down on the bench and went to finish changing out of his fight suit.

When Jake was in his overalls he headed for the ladder. "G'night bud." He called as he went to climb up the ladder.

Jake cloud just hear little bangs coming from the jar, he stoped when he was half way up the ladder.

He jumped down from where he was on the ladder and turned around to face Chance, when Chance saw Jake's face he could see he was laughing.

"Don't worry pal, I would never leave you down here or in that jar." Jake said after he had stoped laughing.

Chance just glared at Jake with his arms crossed over his chest not one bit amused.

Jake picked up the jar and carried it up to the garage, he got Chance out when he was in Chance's room, and he opened the jar on the bed, and then went to close the garage.

Chance walked out of the jar and looked at his bed.

"Well there's one good thing, my feet won't hang over the edge of the bed."

Chance's bed looked like a bed for a giant, well from Chance's view anyway, he could just sleep on his pillow, it was big enough.

"Well the garage is closed up." Jake said as he walked into Chance's room, when he seen Chance on the bed he just couldn't help but laugh.

To Jake Chance looked like one of those little stuffed animals on the bed.

"What are you laughing at?" Chance said but Jake couldn't hear him form laughing so mush.

Since Jake couldn't hear him Chance once again just glared at him.

"I'm sorry Chance but if you could see how you look on your bed you wouldn't be able to not laugh." Jake said still laughing.

"Ok, ok I'll stop now, just don't get lost in your bed." Jake said as he left the room.

"Just wait when I'm back to m y normal size Jake." Chance said to himself.


	2. Chapter 3

AUTHERS NOTE: well heres chapter three of Teeny T-Bone can't say I'm real happy about how this chapter came out but hay I'll do much better with the next one, I hope anyway! And it's not really that long either, butI hope you all like… Please R&R!

CHAPTER 3

In the morning Chance was the first to wake up, he had taken his helmet and musk off, but kept the flight suit on, and he was regretting that.

"Ok now for me to get down and get to the TV to watch my morning Scaredy Kat."

Chance looked down to the ground, from the side of the bed; he walked to the corner of his bed and slid down his doona, and squeezed through the door, it was only open a crack.

He looked back at the door then to the walk he had just to get to the TV, with him being so small the walk was long.

"Crud.."

When Chance did make it to the TV he had a problem, he couldn't reach where the remote was or the button to turn the TV on.

Chance sighed annoyed.

"This is just great, how am I gunna watch Scared Kat now?"

Jake was just getting up when the alarm went off.

"Yes Miss. Briggs?" Jake answered trying not to sound like he just got up.

"Razor that she-kat that broke into the museum just somehow shrunk a sky scraper, and she is now trying to do the same to city hall, Feral can't stop her, we need you guys." Callie answered.

"Where's the Mayor and where are you?" Jake asked.

"The Mayor is at the golf corse where else? I'm at a meeting two blocks away from city hall."

"Don't worry Miss. Briggs we'll handle it." Jake said before making his way over to his locker.

Chance was by this time standing at the entrance of the hanger in the kitchen.

Jake didn't waist any time he ran over to his locker changed into his SK uniform got on the Cyclatron and left.

"What the, he didn't just leave without me." Chance said as he went to go down the ladder forgetting that he was small.

"Darn!"

Out the front of City Hall Teeny-Bopa was getting ready to make the City Hall building the size of a toy building.

Teeny-Bopa pulled up her sleeve that her bracelet is located on and moved her pink fringe out of the way of the headband, as soon as the bracelet and headband were reviled, she closed her eyes for a second when she opened her eyes the bracelet and headband changed to yellow, as soon as the two were yellow a pink beam shot out from the headband and hit City Hall dead on.

In front of all the kats that got evacuated form City Hall and the ones on the street at the time watched as City Hall got smaller and smaller in front of their eyes by a pink beam.

"I must say that is much better." Teeny-Bopa said as her bracelet and headband turned back to their pink color.

"Spider chain missile away!"

A voice said from behind Teeny-Bopa, she turned around as the spider chain missile wrapped around her.

"Dear Razor, what is the location of your little partner?" Teen-Bopa said not worried one bit that she is tied up in the spider chain missile.

Before Razor could even open his mouth, Teen-Bopa started to glow yellow then it looked like she disappeared, but she really made herself small so she could get out of the spider chain missile.

"Great, how am I going to find her?" Razor said as he got off the Cyclatron and walked over to the now empty spider-chain missile.

Razor looked at the missile then over to City Hall, he sighed when he heard an Enforcer chopper coming.

"Well I guess that's my que to leave." He said as he got on the Cyclatron and drove off.

'_Hmm, she turned herself small so perhaps there's away to reverse the shrinking.' _Razor thought as he entered the hanger.

When Razor returned he went up to the garage still in his SK uniform.

Chancewasstill looking for a way to turn the TV on, but not for Scared Kat anymore, he wanted to find out how Jake went and if he was ok.

When he heard the Cyclatron he went to the kitchen.

Razor saw Chance making his way to him.

"Bud you're not going to like what I'm just about to do." Razor said as he reached up to the table and grabbed something, it was the jar, with a swift motion Razor scooped Chance up.

"Look I'm doing this so I know where you are and don't squash you." Razor said as he headed back down to the hanger.

"Where are we going?" Chance asked.

"To see Dr. Sinian, to see if see has any idea how to get you back to your normal size, I know there's a way that she-kat that turn you small turned herself small, and she wouldn't have done that if the shrinking affect can't be reversed." Razor said then noticed Chance wasn't wearing his helmet or musk.

"Bud where's your helmet and musk?"

"Up in my room, on my bed."

Razor sighed. "I'll go get them, hang on."


	3. Chapter 4

NOTE: It took me a bit, but I finally have chapter 4 done…. Same as Dr, Konway not sure if Abby is in character or not, I hope she is in character….

CHAPTER 4:

The guys are now at the museum Razor is talking to Abby Sinian. While T-Bone is still in the TurboKat, waiting in the jar.

"Well, Razor there is a way to get T-Bone back to his natural size, but that involves Teeny-Bopa and the mystic headband and bracelet she stole from here." Dr. Sinian informed Razor.

"So Dr. Sinian do you have any idea where she would be?" Razor asked.

Abby thought for a few minutes before she answered the SWAT Kat.

"I'm sorry Razor I do not know."

"That's ok, I'll just have to wait until she makes another appearance."

"I think I might be able to help you there Razor, well I don't know when she will make her appearance, but I do know that she will go for the biggest building in the city, which is Enforcer Headquarters building." Abby said as she walked Razor to the roof where T-Bone waits in the co-pilot seat still in the jar.

As they got beside the TurboKat, they saw in the distance Enforcer Headquarters getting smaller and smaller by a pink beam.

"Oh my." Abby said in shock.

"Looks like she's made her appearance." Razor said jumping into the pilot seat.

"Razor the only way to stop her is to get either her headband or bracelet." Dr. Sinian said before he took off.

Razor gave her thumbs up to say he heard what she said.

"Razor what's going on I can't see a thing?" T-Bone yelled as loud as he could.

Razor only just heard his partner. "That she-kat that shrunk you is doing the same to the Enforcer building."

"Hope Feral was in there." T-Bone mumbled.

"Bingo there she is." Razor said catching site of Teeny-Bopa.

"If I use a spider-chain missile, she'll just do what she did before…. Hmm maybe, it's worth a try."

Razor took the jet into nosedive strait towards Teeny-Bopa.

T-Bone would have normally enjoyed being in a nosedive, but been thrown back in the jar kind made it not so fun for the tabby. "Crud I'm glad Razor strapped this jar in…"

"I can't believe I'm doing this… Ok cement machine gun do you thing!" Razor fired a round of cement at Teeny-Bopa.

Teeny-Bopa seen it coming she aimed her beam at the oncoming cement, when the cement hit her it was only like a small stain on her top.

"Dear Razor you must do better than that if you want to get me." Teeny-Bopa said before making her self small again.

"Aww crud! She's gone again!" Razor said looking around.

Back at the hanger…

"Jake what are you doing?" Chance asked standing on the workbench, watching Jake work on some new missile or something.

"Well Chance, since this, what did you say her name was?" Jake asked.

"Teeny-Bopa."

"Since this Teeny-Bopa shrinks her self, I'm going to make a spider-chain missile that will shrink with her."

"How are you going to do that ace?" Chance asked walking to the end of the table and looked down to Jake.

"Well it's simple really; all I have to do it make the missile absorb some of that shrinking power." Razor answered looking up a Chance.


	4. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR**: _Quick Shot_

**TITLE**: **Teeny T-Bone** (_**chapter 5**_)

After Jake finished working on the Spider-chain missile, he went up to the garage, with Chance on his shoulder.

"Well I'm going to take a shower, before we go after Teeny-Bopa." Jake said sopping in the kitchen, and looked at Chance on his shoulder.

"Yeah, ok." Was all Chance said.

Jake raised his eye brows and said. "Yeah, arr Chance, I would like to have a shower without you on my shoulder."

"Huh? Oh yeah… just put me on the couch." Chance said looking at Jake.

Jake grabbed Chance off his shoulder, and put him in front of his face. "In your dreams, go put your self on the couch, lil' bud."

Chance covered his nose and said. "Come on! You didn't take that breath mint; you could kill some one with your breath."

Jake put Chance on the kitchen table and said as he walked away. "Don't tempt me, have fun getting off the table."

Chance looked around, only just realizing he was on the table.

"Jake! That's not funny! Huh, I can get off this." He said walking to a corner end of the table, and doing what he did before, down in the hangar, he slid down the leg of the table.

"I can't wait to get out of this flight suite." He said looking down at himself and his flight suite.

Half an hour later, Jake emerged from the shower.

"Now that was refreshing." Jake said walking into the kitchen.

"Hope you brushed your teeth." Chance said down at the table leg, he had tried to watch TV, but it turned out like last time he tried, he had no way to turn it on.

Jake was just about to say something back at Chance, but never got to, because heard a car pull up out side.

"Chance stay." Jake stopped in mind sentence and bent down picked the tabby up, and put him in the bread box.

He said before walking off, finishing his sentence. "Here."

"Jake! Get your tail back here and get me out of here!" Chance yelled waving his arms in frustration.

Jake only just court what Chance yelled, he just grinned, as he walked out to the customer.

"Umm hi, excuse me can you take a look at my car? It seems to be using more fuel than it should." A she-kat with creamy colored hair, and that looked to be in her early twenties asked, as Jake walked up to her.

"Sure." Jake said with a smile, thinking of Chance in the bread box.

"Thank you, umm I'll leave it here then, I have a cap waiting for me, when do you think I should come back and pick it up?"

"Well, would tomorrow be a problem for you?" Sure Jake could fix this problem in a half an hour, but he had other things to do.

"No not at all, what time?" The she-kat said with a smile.

"Let's see, how about I give you a call when I'm done with your car?"

"Ok that sounds good, hang on." She said looking in her handbag. "Here, on this is my mobile number and home." She said handing Jake a small card.

Jake looked at the card, all it had on it was her two contact numbers. "Ok, I'll give you a call when I have your car done." He said looking back at the she-kat.

"Thanks, umm oh yeah my names Savannah, I'll see you tomorrow sometime then, bye." Savannah said then walked out to the cab waiting.

Jake but the card in the office, and went back to get Chance and to go after Teeny-Bopa.

As Jake climbed down the ladder, with Chance in his right paw, all Chance kept saying was how he is going to make Jake regret, putting him in the jar and the breadbox.

"Ok, ok, Chance I get it… your going to make me pay.. Just stop complaining already." Jake said now at his locker, getting changed.

Chance is on the workbench, waiting for Jake to change.

* * *

In an alleyway between two sky scrapers, still in her shrunken state, under a large garbage bin, Teeny-Bopa sits, thinking of her next target.

"Now, what is the largest building in Megakat city?" She questioned her self.

"Perhaps, I should go for the twin towers, yes that way I will have, shrunk two large sized buildings." She said walking out of under the garbage bin, she for the twin towers, which are directly across from Megakat park, she went still small, that way no one would see her.

* * *

Now high in the sky, over the city, Razor is looking for the largest building, were he thinks Teeny-Bopa will strike next.

"Razor what about the twin towers?" T-Bone suggested in the co-pilot seat, sitting on the edge of the seat.

"That's a negative T-Bone, there not the next biggest building." Razor said looking out the cockpit, trying to find the next largest building.

"Then what is? Your new improvements on the spider-chain missiles better work, I can't stand being this small."

"I'm not really a 100 sure that they will work, after all I haven't tested them yet." Razor said looking out the left side of the cockpit.

"Razor, it better work."

"Bingo! I see the next biggest building." Razor said turning the jet to the left, heading towards a skyscraper.

"Huh.. What the?" Razor said as he flew past the twin towers, they were getting smaller and smaller, by a very familiar pink beam.

_'That doesn't make sense, they ant even the second biggest building in the city, so why is she going for them?'_ Razor thought as he turned the TurboKat around, and took aim at Teeny-Bopa, this time he had a chance to fire, while she was still in the proses of shrinking the buildings.

"Now, time to see if my new improvements on the spider-chain missile work." Razor said as he aimed and fired.

"Dear Razor, I believe you have already tried this, once before." Teeny-Bopa said as she watched the oncoming missile head strait for her.

The missile wrapped around her, she tried the same thing she did last time she was court in a spider-chain missile, and she got a shock when the missile shrunk with her.

"Yes! It worked!" Razor said, landing the jet in the only place he could, Megakat Park.

He jumped out of the jet with a jar in his paw, and ran over to Teeny-Bopa; he picked her up, took off her headband, then put her in the jar, and put a lid with holes on the jar.

Razor then went back to the TurboKat and put the jar Teeny-Bopa is in, on the co-pilot seat next to T-Bone.

All Teeny-Bopa did was try and get free from the spider-chain missile, that she is still tied in.

T-Bone looked at Teeny-Bopa than at the pilot seat, where Razor is. "So now what Sureshot?" He asked.

"We go see Dr. Sinian." Razor replied as he engaged the VTOL engines.

**NOTE**: _**Ok the next chapter will be the final, for this story!**_


End file.
